All That Matters
by struckbylightning27
Summary: Sydney's back and with more in tow than last time. What will life be like on the road with her new family? And will Maryse still be a problem? - Sequel to You're My Rock.
1. Chapter 1

**Sydney's P.O.V**

"1... 2... 3" I heard the ref shout from a distance as the bell rung. My eyes fluttered open to see LayCool celebrating in the middle of the ring while their theme blasted through the arena. I held the back of my head and my ribs (which were still troubling me) as I rolled out of the ring and made my way up the ramp. I refused to look back, knowing that if I did, Michelle and Layla would be holding their ribs 'impersonating' me – bitches!

As I got backstage Ashley approached me,

"Are you ok? You look like you took a hard hit!"

"I did! It's friggin' ragging! And I'm fine..." I replied, giggling – while rubbing my ribs, "Now, if you'll excuse me... I'm off to find my baby's" I finished, as Ashley smiled at me. I turned on my heel and began to walk in the direction of my locker room.

FFW 5 MINS

I opened the door of mine and Randy's locker room and quickly dodged a flying Teddy that was hurtling towards my head. I laughed to myself before entering some more to find Randy asleep on the chair and John playing with Jayden and Kayla.

"Jayden James... do you mind?" John said as I sat down on the sofa giggling, picking Kayla up, "You almost took mummy's head of with Mr. Froggy"

I laughed at the scene before me, kissing my little girl.

I thought back over the 2 years – I'd moved in with Randy before I was pregnant, gotten married while I was pregnant, watched my best friends get married... again, while I was pregnant and had my twins – and all before I was 21! I couldn't believe it! Dave was far from happy... expected – he is my father! Although, the last year has been hell for him; accusations were made, Angie's mum forever in and out of hospital – and it's all been putting a toll on their marriage. So he's on our sofa for the time being – unfortunately, which means he has to help with the kids to earn his keep. My 21st and 22nd birthday's had been and gone... and I had found I was growing up quicker than others my age.

After having the kids, I found that home life was boring – so after 6 months of pure loneliness and boredom, I got back to work! Back on the road, and kids with us – which is probably a bad idea, example; Randy right now! We're forever tired and never get time to ourselves. But then again, that's what happens when you have kids! So we can't complain – we chose this life, now we gotta live it... and I wouldn't change it for anything! We'd celebrated Jayden and Kayla's 1st birthday in Missouri 2 and a half years ago and there second one on the road. We'd asked Vince in advance this year if we could have their third birthday off – he's fine with it, because he knows what it's like to celebrate on the road – and it's not as easy as everyone lets on.

"Your ribs ok?" John asked as I let Kayla down. "That faith breaker puts a lot of impact on your ribs"

"Eh... I'll live" I replied, smiling as Jayden climbed across the chairs and on top of Randy,

"Daddy!" Jayden said, whacking Randy, "Daddy!"

"How longs he been out of it?" I asked, watching Jayden carefully, "Jayden!" I said, quickly getting up and stopping him from falling.

"Urhh... he fell asleep during the last couple of minutes of your match." John replied, picking Kayla up and making faces – making her laugh.

"So he didn't see the end of the match?" I asked,

"No" John replied, giving me a look,

"What? You know how fussy he is when I hurt my ribs" I replied, "Don't tell him that I hurt my ribs – please!"

"Ok... fine!" John said, shaking his head and giggling,

"Mummy!" Kayla said, holding her hands to me, I took her from John. "Hungry!"

"Ok" I sighed, "Watch these while I get changed, please?"

"Sure" John said, while I stood up and grabbed my clothes,

FFW 5 MINS

I re-appeared wearing my black 'Flirt, Dance, Kiss' print oversized t-shirt, my medium blue tinted skinny jeans, black leather hooded bomber jacket and my pair of brown leather buckle mid calf boots.

"Ok" I said, exiting the bathroom and stuffing my attire in my bag, "C'mon then you two..." I continued grabbing Kayla's Furry Hood Bomber Jacket "Kayla... put this on please" I said, watching as Kayla walked over and pulled it over her shoulders, "Good girl, Jayden... Stop jumping on daddy – he needs his sleep!" I said sternly, making Jayden stop instantly, "Now come put this on please" I continued, holding Jayden's grey baseball varsity jacket up – watching as he mimicked his sisters moves, "Good boy" I said, kissing his forehead and rubbing his head – messing up his hair. "You coming for something to eat?" I asked John, as I grabbed my black stud tote bag from the side,

"Yeah, sure..." he replied, smiling, "Ashley's gunna meet us, if that's ok?"

"Yeah, sure" I replied, "Can you watch Jayden for me? I don't trust him on his own – or his feet on these floors" I shuddered at the thought of him falling – I hated when they were hurt, it broke my heart when my babies cried,

"Yeah, that's fine" John said, bending down to Jayden's level. "Hop on little fella" he continued, as Jayden jumped onto John's back. John stood at the door waiting as I wrote a note to Randy – telling him where we'd gone.

"Ok, ready?" I asked, holding my hand out to Kayla for her to hold,

"Ready" John replied, as Kayla held onto my hand tightly...


	2. Chapter 2

FFW 1 HOUR

We returned to our locker room after being in the canteen for an hour having a bite to eat. I scanned the room as Kayla and Jayden ran straight to their toys – which were still lying on the floor. There was no Randy. I searched the room for a note,

_Syd,_

_Gone to shoot promo, then I got my match. Won't be long._

_See you three in a bit._

_Love Randy/Daddy xxx_

I smiled at the note and placed it back on the table.

"Jayden, Kayla... please sit down!" I said sternly, "No actually, come here"

"Ok mummy" Kayla said, walking over to me,

"Take your coat of pumpkin" I said, kneeling down next to her as she pulled her coat off. "Good girl... Jayden can you pass me your coat please" I continued, kissing Kayla and letting her go and play. Jayden took his coat off and passed it to me. "Thank you Jay" I finished, standing back up and placing them over the chair with mine. I grabbed the TV remote and plonked down on the sofa, turning the TV on to see who was fighting. It was Randy's promo, so he hadn't long left. I sat and watched as Randy hyped himself up and the crowd went wild. Since Wrestlemania – they've loved him. He's turned face and the WWE Universe can't get enough of him. I smiled at the TV and laughed as Randy made a sarcastic comment towards Cody Rhodes and his new 'Dashing' turn. My attention was diverted when I heard Kayla cry. I looked over to her; she was balling her eyes out.

"Oh Kayla hunny, what's happened?" I asked, walking over to her and whisking her up in my arms. She continued to cry as I rocked her, "Ohh shhh. It's ok" I continued, as she held her hand at me, "Ohh, did Jayden stand on your fingers?" I asked, as she nodded her head – still crying,

"No mummy!" Jayden said, looking upset himself,

"It's okay baby..." I said looking at Jayden, "You didn't mean it did you?"

"No" Jayden replied,

"That's ok then" I said, rubbing his head – while still rocking Kayla up and down with one hand, I returned my other arm to underneath the balling baby, "Shhh Kayla... Jayden didn't mean it... shhh, it's ok" she continued to cry, "Shhhh" I said, sitting down and kissing her forehead and continuing to rock her as I watched Randy's match on the flat screen. Within minutes of sitting down Kayla had fallen asleep. I stood up and placed her between two pillows on the other sofa – so she wouldn't fall, before closing the door and locking it then grabbing Jayden and lying on the spare sofa with him by my side. "We've had a long day haven't we babe" I said, as the sound of King hyping Randy played in the background. I watched as he snuggled up into my side and dozed off himself – I watched as his chest rose then fell at a steady pace – it was peaceful and I eventually dozed off myself...

**Randy's P.O.V**

I made my way back to my locker room – after a satisfying win, hoping Sydney and the kids would be there waiting. As I reached the door, I tried to open it and found that it was locked. I reached for the spare key that only I knew about (because I had asked for one – simply because I knew how protective Syd was of our kids) and unlocked the door. As I walked in I heard soft snores coming from Jayden – who was lying spread out next to Syd, while Syd lay with one arm lying protectively over her son. I looked over to the other sofa. Kayla was lying holding her teddy with my jacket covering her. I giggled to myself, before closing the door quietly and approaching the bathroom so I could change...

FFW 5 MINUTES

I exited the bathroom wearing my Nike sweats, a turquoise polo shirt and my blue Nike 6.0 Zoom Morgan Shoe's. I stuffed my trunks and boots into my duffel bag, before looking over to Kayla who was grinning at me as she stretched,

"Hello little lady" I said, picking her up as she clapped her hands and made happy noises. I smiled down at my beauty of a daughter – just by looking at her, you knew she was Sydney's daughter. She was the spit of her, the one difference – her eyes. She had my eyes. She had my piercing blue eyes and I know she's going to be a heart breaker when she grows up. Jayden on the other hand, was a split between us both. He had my face shape and chin, Sydney's ears, Sydney's eyes and my hair, you'd think with them being twins they'd look the same... but being non-identical, we could tell who looked more like who. We just had to wait to see if Jayden had inherited my build – which I'm sure he has. I giggled at Kayla – who was still clapping her hands, before I placed her down on the floor to play as Syd stirred in her sleep. I walked over to where she was lying and kneeled down next to her. "Babe..." I said, shaking her a bit, she didn't move – I knew what I had to do to wake her up. I bent over her and kissed her softly, feeling her smile during the kiss, "I knew you were awake... you just wanted a kiss" I said, laughing, kissing her again,

"Can you blame me?" she replied, winking. Making me laugh a bit more. I watched as she sat up and pulled her hair up into a messy bobble, before pulling it out and deciding to do plaits instead, "So when we leaving?"

"When you're ready" I replied, smiling, "You need an early night and I've had my match. RAW's done for the week, so we have a free week in Missouri"

"I thought we had signings" Syd said, giving me a confused look,

"I got Vince to cancel for us... I can see your dying on your feet, you need a couple of days at home to rest babe... you're just gunna end up working yourself to hard" I replied, kissing her forehead while getting out of my seat,

"Ok, ok" she replied, as I turned the TV off and grabbed Kayla's coat,

"Pumpkin, put this on please" I said, as Kayla held her arms out and I pulled the jacket up and over her shoulders, "Good girl" I finished, as Syd grabbed her heels and coat, pulling them on one after the other. I grabbed Jayden's jacket and watched as Syd picked him up carefully so I could pull his jacket on to stop the cold getting to him. "You ready?" I asked, watching as Syd held Jayden like he was a tiny a baby again,

"Yeah... can you carry mine and their bags please?" Syd asked, using the puppy dog eyes,

"Yeah, ok" I said, grabbing Jayden and Syd's bag, as Kayla placed hers on her back and held her hand out for me. I grabbed her hand and followed with her after her mother.

FFW TO THE DRIVE HOME

"Syd, seriously. Just leave one radio station on" I said, laughing. Focusing on the road in front of me as Syd skipped every radio station.

"I'd like a good song!" she replied, giggling. "This'll do" she continued, leaving Timbland's 'Morning after dark' on. I smiled as she began to hum the tune.

FFW TO THE HOUSE

I pulled up the drive and parked our Black X5 BMW. I turned to Syd, who had fallen asleep and decided to leave her. I climbed out of the car and walked over to the door, opening it before returning to the car and removing Jayden from his car-seat, then doing the same with Kayla. I closed the car door and walked to the house and upstairs – placing them in their beds and tucking them in, before kissing them goodnight and walking out closing their door. I walked back down to the car and over to the passenger seat, grabbing Syd bridal style and closing the door, before pressing the lock button on the keys. I walked back into the house – kicking the door shut behind me and walking up to our room. I placed Syd in bed and kissed her forehead, whispering that I loved her before walking downstairs to the kitchen and putting the kettle on. As the water boiled, I checked the mail-box, grabbing the letters that had mounted up over the last week. I sat at the table in the kitchen and flicked through them. Throwing what I knew would be bills to one side – thinking it would be easier to pay them tomorrow. I placed every letter to the side and rubbed my eyes – I was shattered and couldn't wait for the week of relaxation. I heard the kettle click and I instantly smiled, _mmm... time for a nice hot chocolate... then bed! _I poured the water into the cup and stirred the mixture,

"Hey" I heard Syd say, yawning,

"Hey" I replied, turning to see her tying the rope on her dressing gown, "You want one?"

"Yeah please" she said, sitting down next to the pile of bills, "More bills?" she asked, sighing,

"Uhuh..." I began, stirring the milk into the two hot chocolates, before picking them up and carrying them to the table. I placed Syd's down in front of her before sitting down in the seat across from her, "There's not that much there... it's just coz we've been gone for 2 weeks and they've built up"

"I know" Syd said, taking a sip from her hot chocolate – as did I.

FFW AN HOUR

**Syd's P.O.V**

I stood up and took Randy's empty cup from his hand and placed them in the sink. Any mess down here could be sorted tomorrow, but right now – me and Randy needed our sleep. We were like walking zombies, literally. I turned back towards Randy who was pushing his seat under the dining table. I smiled at him as we walked upstairs and into the bedroom...


	3. Chapter 3

FFW TO NEXT DAY

I woke up suddenly to the sound of Kayla crying on the baby monitor. I looked at the clock. _9:30am _– they were sleeping in later and later each day, thankfully. I climbed out of bed and walked over to their room to find Kayla crying on her bed, while Jayden chewed the ear of his teddy.

"You hungry?" I asked, picking Kayla up and rocking her as she nodded, I giggled. I loved these two. "C'mon then, you too Jay" I said, picking Jayden up and walking downstairs with them. I pulled Kayla's baby chair out, with my foot, and placed her in it. Before doing the same with Jayden's chair and placing him in it. I walked over to the cupboard and pulled out the box of ready make porridge. I poured a small amount into two bowls before placing them in the microwave separately. I carried them over to the chairs and placed them down on their little tables, placing their plastic spoons into the porridge.

I walked over to the kettle and placed it on to boil, before putting a tea bag, milk and sugar into a cup to make myself a cup of tea. The kettle clicked and I poured the water in, stirring the mixture before pulling the teabag out and placing it on the side. I walked over to the table and watched as Kayla and Jayden made a mess eating porridge.

**Randy's P.O.V**

My eyes fluttered open; I rolled over and was met with an empty bed. I sat up and rubbed my eyes before looking at the clock.

"1:00pm! Why didn't Syd wake me?" I asked myself, while climbing outta bed. I pulled on pair of sweats and walked downstairs in search for Syd. She was no-where, although, she had cleaned. The house was spotless. I chuckled while walking into the kitchen. There was a note on the table, but no bills...

_Randy,_

_Sorry I didn't wake you. But you were shattered last night, and I thought you could use the sleep._

_I've cleaned the house, paid the bills and posted them on the way to the beach. Oh yeah! By the way, I've taken the kids to the beach. It's too hot to be in today! :L Meet us down here when you're done at home._

_Love you,_

_Syd, Kayla and Jayden_

_Xxx_

I smiled at the note, "The beach ay... I could use a day out!" I said to myself, before walking back upstairs and grabbing trunks and a towel. I pulled a t-shirt on and slipped a pair of Nike's on before grabbing my wallet and keys and walking out front. I checked the garage for the car. They hadn't taken it. I grabbed the car keys, locked the house and climbed into the car, before driving off in the direction of the beach,

FFW TO BEACH

I walked across the golden sand, to where I could see Syd playing with kids. I approached her and set the towel down,

"Hey" Syd said, leaning her head on her knees,

"Hey" I replied, "What you thinking beautiful?"

"Just thinking back to our first time on a beach together..." she giggled, "You remember?"

"Yeah" I smiled, "After John's 30th" I continued, "And you and Ash got me and Cena with buckets of water" I chuckled with her, remembering that day like it was yesterday. It was the first proper day we'd spent together, "That was the first whole day we'd spend together"

"Yeah" Syd said, leaning into me, "And look where it's taken us"

"A family" I smiled, "Boy, I never thought I'd have one of them"

"Yeah... I never thought I'd lose my virginity to some dunce!" Syd replied laughing, winking at me,

"Oh... so you had lost it before me then?" I replied, winking back at her. I sat and watched as Jayden and Kayla played in the sand a couple of feet away from us. The beach was surprisingly quiet for the time... but then again, it was a Tuesday.

"So where's Dave this week?" I asked, putting my arm around Syd,

"He's gone to Tampa this week... To try and talk it over with Angie. He loves her and those kids... but Angie just won't believe he didn't sleep with Maryse!" – that was another reason, on top of many, that Sydney hated Maryse for. She'd accused Dave of sleeping with her. Dave had done no such thing – he was with us the night she accused him of it. But Angie thought that Dave had asked us to lie for him. She was a hard nut to crack, and once her mind was made up, she wouldn't change it. She was like Dave in some ways – they were perfect for each other.

"Don't worry... everything will work its self out" I said, kissing her forehead, "For now... let's just enjoy our time at home, alone" I winked, making Syd giggle,

"We're not alone..." Syd replied, pointing at Jayden and Kayla while giggling, "Numb nuts"

"Oh yes we are" I replied, pulling her onto me, "because mum and dad are gunna be spending the rest of the week with them." I continued, "There picking them up at 7"

"When did this all happen?" Syd asked, shocked and confused, crossing her arms across my chest and resting her head on her arms,

"We both need a break Syd! You and I both know that! So no buts! There going!" I replied, as she smiled and kissed me,

"Well, let's enjoy the time we have then" She replied, smiling as Jay and Kayla squealed in the background,

FFW A COUPLE OF WEEKS

Boarding a plane at 3am wasn't the best thing about working for the WWE. The over sea's tour was beginning in two days, starting in Manchester, England and ending in Paris, France. We were gunna have a busy schedule and decided it was best to leave Kayla and Jayden at home. That gave me and Syd two weeks on our own, in different countries to do whatever we liked. I sighed as I sat down in my designated seat – Syd, for once, placed next to me. I smiled at her as she sunk into my side. She fit perfectly, like she was a jigsaw piece. I placed my arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head,

"What you thinking, beautiful?" I asked, as she yawned,

"I was just wondering if we could go see my mum. She lives in Manchester... so it would just be a quick visit tomorrow. Then, if you don't mind, I was gunna stop by the children's home – say hi to Mrs. M" she replied, looking up at with hopeful eyes...

**Sydney's P.O.V**

"Yeah, sure!" Randy replied, I let out a sigh of relief. I hadn't seen Mrs. M for 5 years, since I left the day after my 18th and met my father. The day that changed my life dramatically and brought me right to where I am today. I smiled to myself.

"Thanks Randy" I replied, "You don't know how much this means to me"

"As long as your happy baby" he finished, placing a kiss to my temple. I smiled, I couldn't wait to get back and see who had been adopted and who was still there. I'd heard from Jason that Carla and Cheyenne had been kicked back into the home. Both were adopted to 'loving and caring' families that thought they couldn't get pregnant. As soon as they were having their own child, Mrs. M was forced to take them back in. My heart bled for them, they were at that age now where the both knew what was going on. They'd probably changed loads in the past 5 years. Carla would now be 12 and Cheyenne would be 15. Man, they'd be big! I smiled to myself as the sound of Randy's heart soothed me and I eventually drifted off to some well needed sleep.

FFW TO HOTEL

I climbed out of the shower and quickly changed into my cream print belted dress, before pulling on my light brown knee high zip boots. I walked over to the mirror and applied some foundation and mascara – giving me a natural look before drying my hair and letting it hang down in loose waves, pushing it back with a cream pearl crochet flower head band. I turned and grabbed my cream cross body bag – stuffing my phone, purse and key card inside before putting it on my shoulder. For April weather in England, it was pretty hot – no need for a jacket, unlike the last time I was here. I smiled as Randy walked through the door. He was dressed pretty much like every other day. Jeans and a t-shirt – both clung to him and showed how well defined he was. Citizens of the Manchester streets, eat your hearts out – coz he was all mine!

"You ready?" he asked, placing his phone in his pocket,

"Yahuh" I replied, walking out with him following. We linked hands and made our way onto the, for once in a lifetime, hot streets of Manchester, England...


	4. Chapter 4

FFW AN HOUR

We were sat on the bus, heading in the direction of my mum's house. Randy was rubbing his thumb lightly over the top of my hand. I smiled at him and his trance like state. He was unfazed by the young girls staring at him. Giving me evils in the making, they wanted something I had. They could stare all they wanted, but as Randy had said many times before, I was the only one for him. I smiled to myself, before nudging Randy – making him look at me, he smiled,

"What you thinking?" I asked, as he chuckled, "Yeah... it's my turn to ask" I winked, making him chuckle some more. That chuckle had the power to melt my heart at an instant. I loved his laugh and his smile,

"Nothing..." he winked, that was usually my answer to the question he always asked. I giggled, resulting in him smiling,

"It's not nothing... you're away with fairies" I replied, pulling his chin to face me, "Have I done something?"

"No, god no!" he replied, concern masking his face, "What makes you think you've done something?"

"I dunno... you're usually the one that's always chatting and I'm usually the one that's in a trance" I giggled, as he smiled,

"I was just thinking about Jayden and Kayla. This is the first time we've left them to go over sea's!" he replied, smiling, "And there was no tears!"

"There's a first for everything" I winked, leaning into his side as he kissed my temple.

FFW TO JESSIE'S HOUSE

"Wow... I feel outta place" I said, as me and Randy walked hand in hand down the council estate as many 'gangsters' watched us intently, "Hide your watch"

"What?" Randy asked, confused,

"Hide your watch, take it off, cover it up... they see you come from wealth, they will corner you" I said, giving evils back at the mass of people staring at us as Randy giggled,

"Ok..." Randy said, sliding his Rolex off his arm and passing it to me, "Put it in your bag" I grabbed it with my free hand and placed it in my bag before holding on to it tightly,

"I've never liked this street" I whispered, hoping no one would have heard,

"Yeah... doesn't look to fun" Randy replied, chuckling – resulting in me giggling. We reached the front door of mum's house and I knocked three times, the door swinging open – revealing her stood there with a fag in her hand,

"Hey mum" I said, waving at her as she grinned at me. Stepping to the side and allowing us in.

"Sydney!" she said, pulling me in for a hug. I hugged her back,

"Hey mum" I replied, as she released me,

"Long time no see! How are you?" she asked, ushering us into the living room to sit down,

"I'm doing good mum... you?" I asked, as she smiled at Randy and raised her eyebrow at me,

"I've been good" she replied, "So who's this lovely looking man?" she asked, as Randy smiled at her compliment,

"My husband..." mum's mouth dropped, "Randy Orton"

"Shut up!" she said, grinning, "No way! Seriously?"

"Yep!" I said, showing her the two rings on my finger,

"Well... you did good honey" she replied, smiling at Randy, "and I hope you've been taking care of my princess" mum said, pointing at Randy,

"Oh I have... no worries. I love her too much to let anything bad happen to her. Her and the babies are my life" Randy said, as mum smiled - the realisation of what he had said suddenly appearing on her face,

"Babies?" she asked shocked, but grinning. I took my purse out of my bag and opened it, pulling the pictures of Kayla and Jayden out,

"Yeah... there three this year mum" I replied, showing her the pictures, "Kayla and Jayden"

"Three?" mum said, shock covering her face, "When did this all take place?"

"When I was 19" I replied, smiling, "I married Randy and got pregnant"

"How come I'm always left out of the loop?" she asked, sounding offended that she never knew,

"Yeah well, you've been in the loop of my life longer than Dave was. I think he deserved to have this one on his own" I replied, as she smiled weakly at me – she knew she wrecked her chance the day I got put into care,

"Anyway, why you down here?" she asked,

"Over sea's tour" Randy replied, smiling at mum,

"Ahh right... so you wrestle now?" she asked, looking at me,

"Yeah" I replied, a huge smile taking over my face. I loved my job, "Been wrestling for 2 – 3 years now" I said, looking at Randy with a confused face. He simply shrugged – making me giggle, my mum smiled at me,

"I can see you're both happy with each other. That's all I can ask, after years of un-happiness, my daughter's happy" mum said, smiling sincerely at us. I smiled back as did Randy,

"Anyway, we can't stay long... just came over to see how you were and what not" I said, standing up, "I might come down tomorrow to see you, depending on when I need to be at the arena"

"Ok darling, I'm just glad you stopped by" mum said, standing with me and Randy and leading us to the door, "And next time, don't leave it 5 years... come sooner" she winked, "Oh and nice meeting you Randy"

"Likewise" Randy replied as we stepped out of the house,

"Cya tomorrow maybe" I said, as we began to walk off, "Later"

"Later" mum shouted back before the sound of the door shutting echoed down the street. Next stop, children's home...


	5. Chapter 5

FFW TO CHILDREN'S HOME

We approached the big grey gates – that at one point of my life always led to sadness. I pushed the gates open as Randy squeezed my hand. I smiled up at him as we continued to walk the path that lead through the garden and up to the door. I smiled and knocked, waiting intently like every other foster parent did. The door opened revealing a very tired look Mrs. McIntyre. I smiled at her as she smiled down, standing to the side and allowing us to come in. I stood hand in hand with Randy as Mrs. M reviewed us,

"Hello" she said, "and how can I help you?"

"Hey Mrs. M" I replied, grinning as she stood in front of us looking confused at my sudden boost of confidence. My beaming smile turned to a frown. "You don't remember me do you?" Randy squeezed my hand; I looked up at him as he smiled weakly down at me. What was I expecting? I had been gone 5 years - they weren't going to remember me.

"There's something about you..." she said, as I sighed.

"Jason was right" I said, looking up at Randy,

"No he wasn't Syd" Randy replied, pushing some hair behind my ear,

"Sydney?" Mrs. M said, shock masking her voice. I turned to face her, smiling as Randy chuckled,

"Told you he wasn't right" Randy replied, nudging me,

"Sshhtt" I giggled, as Mrs. M scanned me,

"You've... changed. So much!" She said, smiling, "You don't have your lip ring in. Or your nose ring. Or your eyebrow stud... thing" She continued, as I smiled at her, "What happened to my punk of a girl?"

"She's still here. But she doesn't dress like that all the time now" I giggled, "I guess I've grown up" I shrugged, as Mrs. M smiled at me sincerely,

"So what you doing back here?" she asked, as we began to walk towards the canteen,

"Well, I'm in Manchester for an over sea's tour with WWE" I replied, smiling, "I finally chased down my dream Mrs. M... with the help of my dad and Randy boy here" I continued, poking his arm while giggling, as Mrs. M smiled at him, "So I thought I'd pop by and see everyone. It's been years Mrs. M... and you look dead on your feet"

"Thanks Syd. You leave for 5 years, come back and say I look dead on my feet" Mrs. M replied, chuckling as did me and Randy,

"You know what I mean" I replied, as she smiled,

"Yeah... we've had some new babies in, and you know what they're like" she sighed,

"Yeah, I know all about them" I giggled, "Remember, I used to tend to them"

"No wonder you're so good with Jayden and Kayla!" Randy said, sounding impressed,

"Yeah Randy... Dave said the same when I helped with Candy" I replied, smiling at him as he kissed my temple,

"So are you going to introduce me?" Mrs. M said, coughing and clearing her throat, looking at Randy then back at me. I snorted and smiled,

"Yeah, sure." I began, "Mrs. McIntyre, I would like you to meet my husband..." Mrs. M gasped and her jaw dropped, making me giggle, "Randal Keith Orton, but you can call him Randy" I said, as they shook hands, "Randy, my second mother Mrs. McIntyre... or Mrs. M for short"

"Husband?" Mrs. M repeated, giving me a shocked look – eyes wide, mouth agape, "Wha- whe- how?"

"Yes Mrs. M. husband." I replied, giggling as Randy chuckled, "Why is everyone so shocked when I say that?"

"Because you weren't the type of person to get married 5 years ago Syd!" Mrs. M said pulling me in for a hug, "Oh hunny! You've really grown up! You dress like a lady, act like a lady and you're married to a very handsome young man!... What the hell happened to you?"

"I honestly don't know" I giggled, shrugging my shoulders, "I guess I just found someone to straighten me out" I said, smiling up at Randy, "and I wouldn't change it for the world"

"So... anymore news I should know of?" she asked, raising her eyebrow as I giggled,

"Yeah..." I replied, pulling the pictures I showed my mum from my bag, "Jayden and Kayla. There twins and our babies" I smiled, as Mrs. M's mouth dropped, "They're three this year" I smiled, as she pulled me in for another hug,

"Oh Sydney! They are beautiful!" Mrs. M said, joy evident in her tone, "No wonder you seem more mature!" she continued, pulling out of the hug, "And Kayla... oh, she is the image of you, but her eyes... they're not your eyes. They pull you in" she said, smiling at me and Randy,

"Well... I don't like to brag..." Randy said, winking at me and Mrs. M resulting in us giggling, "What... they're my eyes" he finished, shaking his head and chuckling,

"But Jayden... He looks so much like you Randy" Mrs. M continued, looking up at Randy as he smiled sincerely at her,

"You think so?" he asked. Everyone had told him that Kayla looked like me but Jayden was a split between us both. You could tell he wanted Jayden to look like him, even if he didn't admit to it. I smiled at the look on his face,

"Yeah, everything about him screams your son... like everything about Kayla screams Sydney's daughter" Mrs. M smiled, she spoke the truth whether you wanted to hear it or not. Randy should be thankful for the compliments,

"Thanks" Randy said, a grin now appearing on his face,  
>"You seriously don't know how much that means to him" I chuckled, "So anyway, I heard about Carla and Cheyenne... What fuckers kicked them back here?"<p>

"Sydney" Mrs. M said, sternly as Randy snorted, I sighed,

"You know more than anyone how much that's hurt them... and there at that age where they're gunna hurt anyone to stop themselves hurting. I've been there, hell, everyone in this house has been there!" I replied, shaking my head, "It pisses me off when people take someone in then chuck 'em back like a toy. We have feelings too!" I finished, feeling my eye's well up. I'd been on the end of that stick many times before. Randy pulled me into his side and hugged me,

"They'll be fine Syd, don't worry" Randy said, kissing my forehead,

"They're in there if you wanna speak to them" Mrs. M said, pointing at the canteen door. I grinned at her and pushed the door open, revealing many kids spread out on tables – the noise of people talking echoed through the hallway. I walked in and stood, scanning the room for them. Mrs. M walked in and pointed to where they were. "They stick with each other"

"Like they did when I left... they never left each other's side" I smiled, the type of girls that would be BFF's even after they leave here. Mrs. M nodded at my answer while smiling as Randy came up behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders. Mrs. M coughed and most of the kids looked up and over to where me and Randy were stood. I watched Carla and Cheyenne; our eyes locking. I cocked an eyebrow while smiling at them, they smiled back. Cheyenne turning to Carla and stating it was Sydney. I smiled; they'd remember me, even after 5 years.

"They still remember you" Randy whispered into my ear, as Mrs. M nodded at him, "You see; nobody forgot you"

"I know" I replied, walking up to them and sitting down across from them.

I watched Carla intently as she scanned my face,

"That's not Sydney, Cheyenne" Carla said turning to Cheyenne as she scanned me as well,

"It is Carla! How can you not tell?" she asked, as Carla looked at me again,

"No it's not! Sydney had piercings' and she said she'd never take our necklace off" Carla said. I took in a sharp breathe of air as these two girls argued like they did the day of my birthday. The locket they gave me never left me. It was either around my neck or in my purse – it was always with me. I dug around in my bag for my purse as Carla and Cheyenne continued to debate over me being me. I grabbed my purse and opened it up on the table, they watched me intently as I pulled out photo's and spread them across the table,

"I remember that one!" Carla said, pointing at the one of us at the ice skating ring. I smiled as they looked over the photos. I pulled the Golden Locket from the pocket I kept my pictures in. I held it up so they could see the heart. Cheyenne smiled at me as I grinned at their faces,

"I'm back girls" I whispered, as Carla literally jumped the table and tackled me with a hug. I giggled to myself as Mrs. M and Randy appeared at the end of the table, "Yeah, they remembered Randy" I said, as he chuckled at Carla being locked onto me,

"Sydney! It's been AGES!" Cheyenne squealed as Carla finally sat back down, releasing me from the hug,

"5 years to be exact... how was your 15th birthday?" I asked, watching as Cheyenne smiled,

"You remembered my age?" she asked, smiling at me,

"Yeah... How could I forget you two? You're my sisters!" I said, as they giggled. I pulled two presents out of my bag. They were only small, but they'd appreciate them, "Here... I bought these days before your birthday, but I just had to wait for the time I'd see you" I finished, passing them the presents,

"Thanks Syd" they both said in unison, while opening them slowly. They opened the little white boxes and revealed the necklaces lying inside. They pulled them out as I slipped mine off of my wrist. I was weird that way, if I felt like it – I would wear my necklaces as a bracelet.

"When you place all three together, the spell out Best Friends Forever" I smiled, as I placed them in a line, "So we'll always have a piece of each other and we'll never forget"

"That's cute!" Carla said, smiling at me, "Thanks Syd... this means loads to me!"

"Same!" Cheyenne replied. To those who didn't have the background that we had, those presents would seem cheap and stupid. But to us, they showed the bond we had and still have, being foster children. To us, friendship and family meant everything! People like us usually couldn't learn to trust others after the ordeals they'd been through. I had trust issues back in my day, but I learnt to trust. People like Dave. Randy. John. Ashley – they taught me that I can trust people. I was thankful of them, and I was thankful of where I came from. If I wasn't in the home as a kid, I probably wouldn't be sat with my two favourite girls in the world,

"I knew it would" I smiled, as Randy slipped into the seat next to me,

"Now why is it I ask for a new watch and you won't buy me one, but you'll buy Carla and Cheyenne necklaces? Do I not mean anything now?" Randy inserted, winking at Carla and Chey,

"Oh no, you mean something... what d'ya think this ring is for?" I asked, as Carla and Chey's eyes widened, "But these two are my sisters! They mean the world to me like... just like you, Kayla and Jayden"

"Kayla?" Carla asked, confused,

"Jayden?" Chey inserted, also confused. I giggled,

"Yeah... Kayla and Jayden..." I began, showing them pictures, "My babies. They're twins and they turn three this year" I finished, smiling as they analysed the picture,

"You do not know how much they look like you two" Cheyenne said, as me and Randy laughed,

"Oh no worries, we do!" I replied, as Randy nodded,

"So who's he?" Carla asked, giving Randy a look,

"Carla, Cheyenne... meet Randy Orton..." their eyes widened, they were huge WWE fans. I giggled at their expressions,

"You mean THE Randy Orton?" Cheyenne asked, looking at him properly, "HOW DID I NOT KNOW THAT WHEN HE SAT DOWN? Dude! I am like in love with you!" she said, as he chuckled,

"Same!" Carla agreed, smiling at Randy,

"Sorry girlies... I'm taken" he replied, pointing at me,

"Sydney?" Cheyenne said, gasping, "SAY WHAT?"

"Yeah... so Randy's my husband" I smiled, as their jaws dropped. I chuckled with Randy at their expressions,

"So you're like best buddies with John Cena and everyone?" Cheyenne asked,

"Girls, I work with them!" I said, raising my eyebrows,

"You wrestle?" Carla asked, "Well, bloody hell... I'm gunna start watching it again!"

"So you should" I winked,

"I can't believe it Syd! You're girly and married and a MUM!" Carla said, as other kids looked over, "And you wrestle!"

"Yeah, I know" I replied, "I'm here on tour and thought I'd pop by and see you both." I continued, "And... you know how you LOVE wrestling..." I finished, winking at Randy as he chuckled,

"Yeah..." they replied, eyes widening; grins spreading across their faces,

"Well... I managed to persuade Stephanie McMahon to give me 3 front row tickets and backstage passes for tonight's live event in Manchester" I smiled as their mouths dropped, "Of course, that means two tickets for you and one for Mrs. M to bring you" I smiled as they squealed,

"Can we go? Can we? Please Mrs. M! Pleaseee!" they both begged as Randy chuckled,

"Oh why not?" Mrs. M replied, as Carla and Cheyenne squealed,

"So it's set. I'll see you by the backstage door of the M.E.N tonight at 6" I smiled, while pulling the envelope holding the tickets out of my bag, "I'll give them to Mrs. M to look after" I continued, passing the envelope to Mrs. M, "Now I gotta go... Me and Randal here have some shopping to do..." I finished, pulling them both into a hug, "I'll see you both later"

"See you later Sydney!" they said, as me and Randy began to walk away with Mrs. M,

"This has brightened their day up" Mrs. M said, waving the envelope,

"Yeah... I guessed they'd be on a downer, so I pulled some strings" I smiled, as Mrs. M hugged me, "Oh and don't worry about money for merchandise, I've pulled some strings for that as well, but it's a surprise so don't say anything to them." I finished, smiling, "Anyway, we gotta go... see you at 6 Mrs. M"

"Bye Sydney!" she said, waving as me and Randy waved back, "Oh and nice meeting you Randy!"

"Likewise" Randy smiled, before Mrs. M closed the door and we continued down the path we entered on...


	6. Chapter 6

FFW TO LIVE EVENT

I jogged down the hallway's to the backstage door way, my pink and purple Nike Air Mogan iD shoes squeaking when coming in contact with the floor. I smiled at the security guards as I stepped outside. I was met with screams of joy from the fans that surrounded the gated area, I smiled and stepped down to the gate – signing autographs and taking pictures for fans while I waited for Mrs. M and the girls. I spotted them trying to push to the front,

"Can everyone make a path please!" I shouted, as people began to split, "Thank you!" I shouted, smiling at Chey and Carla, "Hey!" I said, opening the gate for them, "You excited?" I asked, before closing the gate and waving at the fans before leading them in through the back door,

"Yeah!" they said in unison as Mrs. M giggled,

"Well, c'mon... there are a few people I want you to meet" I smiled, as we continued down the hallway...

FFW TO LOCKER ROOM

"Now this is the Sydney I remember" Mrs. M stated, looking me over, "I see you have your lip ring and what not in" she winked,

"Whaaaaat?" I laughed, "It's me, I can be me here" I finished, putting my arms up – to show where I was on about, "They don't judge me here like they do outside those doors"

"Yeah... we miss this Sydney" Carla stated, as I smiled down at her, "And I prefer you in jeans than a dress, you look more relaxed"

"That's coz I am" I replied, looking down at my clothes. I was wearing my light wash ripped detail slouch jeans and my cream 78 print shirt, "This is me. It always will be"

"And we wouldn't want you any other way" Mrs. M said, as we reached the locker room door,

"Knock knock knock!" I shouted, knocking on the door,

"Yello!" Cena shouted, as I opened the door and Carla's eyes widened,

"John Cena!" she squealed,

"That's me" he chuckled, as we stepped into the room, "Yo Sydney! Not seen you in a while... how you been?"

"John, you saw me this morning" I laughed as he shrugged,

"So?" he replied, as Cheyenne giggled, "And who are these little cuties?" he asked, smiling at Carla and Cheyenne,

"This is Cheyenne..." I said, as Cheyenne waved, "and this is Carla" I finished, as Carla waved and grinned like a Cheshire cat, "These are my favourite girls in the world. And my sisters from the children's home" I smiled, as John aww'ed,

"THEY'RE SO CUTE!" Ashley said, exiting the bathroom, "John look at them!"

"Yeah, I know Ash" he said, as Ash threw her stuff down by their bags, "So what can we do for them?" John asked, as Carla held her book up,

"Carla's shy" I said, as she gave me evils,

"No I'm not!" she replied,

"She speaks!" I winked, as Cheyenne and Carla chuckled, "Go on; tell John what you want"

"Can I have you autograph?" Carla and Cheyenne asked in unison. Resulting in them giggling and making John smile up at me,

"Sure..." John said, as he signed their t-shirts and books, "Picture?"

"Please!" Cheyenne said; excitement in her voice. I smiled down at them, they were gunna have such an awesome night. I watched as John took pictures with them, before Ashley followed suit...

FFW AN HOUR

"The show will be starting in a minute; do you wanna go grab your seats?" I asked, as Cheyenne and Carla nodded. Mrs. M smiled at me as I showed them the way to their seats. So far they'd had an awesome time. They'd met John and Ashley, Miz and Morrison, Jeff and Matt Hardy, all of the Diva's on RAW (bar Maryse... I wouldn't allow them near her. Her comments would hurt them.), Nexus, The Corre as well as the likes of Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes among many others. Their camera's were probably full and their shirts were covered in autographs. "Oh, and before you go..." I said, as we stood by the door that would allow them into the arena seating, "here..." I continued, passing Carla a Hardy's drawstring bag and Cheyenne a John Cena one. They took them and opened them, they're eyes growing wide, "I stuffed as much merchandise as I could inside them"

"Oh my god! Thank you Sydney!" they both said in unison, attacking me with hugs,

"Only for my sisters!" I said, hugging them tightly, "Piece of advice, take them off and put another t-shirt on... otherwise the other fans will maul you for those shirts" I said, pointing at their t-shirts,

"Ok" they said, Carla pulling out a Randy Orton t-shirt as Cheyenne pulled a John Cena one. I watched as they pulled their other t-shirts off and the newer ones over their heads,

"Well, are we peado-ing Sydney?" Maryse's voice hissed. I spun around and came face to face with the whore,

"You wanna back the fuck off or you'll find yourself on the floor" I hissed back, as we went nose to nose,

"I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting these young fans. I heard they've met everyone else though" Maryse chuckled, raising an eyebrow at me, "Why couldn't I meet them?"

"You know EXACTLY why!" I shouted, "NOW BACK OFF!" I hissed, "One wrong word comes from your mouth, I will beat the living shit outta you!"

"Sydney..." Mrs. M said, my head turning to her looking shocked and Carla and Chey looking freaked, "Is there a problem?"

"No. No problem... Maryse was just leaving" I said, smirking at her as she scoffed,

"My right to stand here as much as it is yours" she spat, "So who are these... kids?"

"I'm Carla and she's Cheyenne" Carla said, I sighed as Maryse scoffed,

"Are these the little brats that come from your home?" Maryse asked, in a sarcastic tone, "Didn't think homeless people could afford WWE tickets"

"Now wait just one minute!" Mrs. M said, stepping forward,

"Mrs. M" I said, holding my hand up, "I got this..." I replied, turning to Maryse, "Now you can say whatever the FUCK YOU WANT ABOUT ME! But you say one thing about these two! You cross the fucking line, whore!" I shouted, causing people to look, "AND LOOK, YOU CROSSED THE LINE! FUCKER!" I screamed, slapping her face, "You wanna say shit, say shit to me and only me. Don't ever bring those girls into it!" I hissed, as Ashley ran over from the equipment box. Maryse stood up and shoved me, "OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" I shouted, as Ashley held me back,

"Sydney! Control your anger!" Ashley said, "What the fuck happened?"

"She said shit about Carla and Chey... AGAIN!" I hissed, giving Maryse evils as she smirked from behind Ash,

"She did what? Like right here, in front of them?" Ashley asked, loosening her grip on me,

"Yeah!" I spat, "Now she thinks she can get away with it! THOUGHT WRONG BITCH!" I shouted, jumping at her and punching her as she covered up. It was de-ja vu from 5 years ago.

"GET OFF OF ME!" she shouted from underneath me as Ashley tried to pull me off of her,

"Get Randy!" Ashley shouted to one of the stage hands as Maryse pushed me off of her. I stood up and grabbed the back of her head as she tried to walk away. I turned her and shoved her. She stumbled back and shoved me back,

"You wanna fucking go?" I hissed going nose to nose with her as she smirked and slapped me, "I take that as a yes" I spat, kneeing her gut and slapping her back, "Mess with me bitch!" I shouted, shoving her into an equipment box and pushing her head back, "You wanna say shit now?" I spat, as she moaned in pain. I slapped her again, "Answer my fucking question!" I shouted,  
>"Sydney!" Randy shouted, pulling me off of Maryse, "Calm down! What happened to anger management?"<br>"She spoke shit about Carla and Chey in front of them Randy! What was I mena do? Stand back and let her put them down?" I hissed, shoving him off of me,

"Stop it!" Randy said, grabbing my shoulders. I shoved him again, "Sydney!" he said, grabbing the top of my arms. I shoved him again, my blood boiling thanks to Maryse, "Sydney stop! This is me! Not fucking Maryse!" he shouted, grabbing my wrists. "Snap out of it!" he continued,

"Just you wait until our match Sydney! I'm gunna kill you!" Maryse shouted, limping off,

"Whatever you say mothafucker!" I spat back,

"Sydney!" Randy said, pulling me to face him, "Calm down! You're scaring them!" Randy shook me, "This isn't you! Snap out of it!" I sighed, as he hugged me, "I hate seeing you like this!"

"I know..." I sighed, hugging him tightly, "you know what I'm like... I hate myself for this"

"Why? You were protecting them, just like any other sister would" Randy replied, looking down to me, "But you shouldn't have blown up in front of them"

"I know..." I sighed again, tears welling in my eyes, "I just... I HATE HER!" I screamed into Randy's chest as he hugged me tightly, "I don't like having Kayla and Jayden near her in case she says shit to them..." I said, looking up at Randy, "I'd kill her if she said one wrong word to them!"

"Sydney..." Mrs. M shouted, making me look towards her and the kids, "I'm gunna take them to their seats, we'll see you after the show"

"Ok, Mrs. M... I'll speak to you later" I smiled, as Carla ran up to me,

"Are you ok Syd?" she asked, concern masking her voice,

"Yeah I'm fine. I just didn't like that woman!" I said, chuckling as Carla 'oh-ed', "But, this doesn't give you the excuse to go hitting people if you hate them... ok?"

"Ok" Carla said, hugging me, "See you after"

"See you after hun" I smiled as she walked off, I smiled up at Randy, "You see! How can she say shit about kids like that?"

"I don't know Syd" Randy said, smiling as we turned and made our way towards the locker room...


	7. Chapter 7

FFW TO BEFORE MATCH

I stood at the guerrilla position – waiting for my theme. I was early, but I wanted to call out Maryse.

I stepped out onto the stage as the intro to my theme 'Awake and Alive' by Skillet played. I smiled and pointed to the crowd before saluting the ring. I made my way down the ramp, touching hands with the fans before climbing into the ring and grabbing a mic. My music cut as I walked to the centre of the ring, turning to face one side of the WWE Universe, I smiled as the crowd chanted my name.

"So... I had a little run in with, try and guess who..." I giggled, as the WWE Universe boo-ed, "Yeah, you guessed it... Maryse!" I sighed, looking over to where Carla and Chey were sat. I winked in their direction before returning to my speech, "So yeah. She thinks she can waltz around backstage like she's owns the place. Shouting total and utter crap to people and get away with it? Well, Maryse..." I hissed, "You are sadly mistaken, when you get your ass down here I am gunna kick it soo hard you won't be able to sit for at least a week!" I spat, giving the top of the ramp evils as her music hit,

"Oh Sydney, Sydney, Sydney... You've got it all wrong" her French accent echoed, making my ears bleed, "Because I'm the one that's gunna kick your ass!"

"Bring it on French bitch!" I hissed, throwing the mic to the floor and throwing my shirt to the crowd – revealing my ring gear. I watched as she slowly made her way down to the ring...

FFW TO END OF MATCH

I slung Maryse over the ropes, making her lands on the ring apron. I leaned through the middle rope and pulled her up and through – her feet hooked on the middle rope. I quickly dropped her, performing a Rope hung DDT. I watched as she held her head in pain. I quickly began to stomp on her limbs – like Randy. She screamed in pain as I smirked up to the camera, pushing my hair off of my face. I fell to the floor beside her and began to stalk her, waiting for her to get up. I watched as Maryse slowly rose from the mat. I quickly got to my knees, kneeling and waiting for my pray. As she stood up, I quickly rose to a standing position and pulled her shoulders – making her face me, before I dropped her with an RKO of my own. I smirked to the crowd before pinning her and getting the three count. I stood up and raised my arms grinning. Ok, I'll admit I didn't get to give her the beating I wanted to, but this would do for now. I walked to the ropes and pulled myself up – pointing to the roof and winking at Carla and Cheyenne. I jumped down from the ropes and rolled out of the ring – making my way over to Chey and Carla, pulling them into a hug. I smiled to them before making my way back up the ramp. Before pointing at Maryse and shouting that I was watching her every move. I smirked and carried on backstage...


	8. Chapter 8

FFW 2 YEARS

**Syd's P.O.V**

I smiled at the thought of the past two years as me and Randy drove back from our anniversary dinner to the arena in St. Louis. Thankful the show was at home this week,

"Well, tonight turned out better than expected" I smiled, turning to face Randy as he stared out at the road ahead of us, smiling,

"Yeah... better than last years for a start" he chuckled,

"What was wrong with last year's?" I asked,

"We were tired and kept bickering – if you remember rightly" Randy replied, raising his eyebrow at me as I sighed,

"Just when I thought I'd forget about last year, you bring it up" I giggled, "Well, let's be thankful we were home for this year's!"

"Oh I am thankful" Randy winked, "That means nothing will interrupt out lovely night at home"

"Do you always forget about our kids?" I asked, giggling,

"No... I just happen to organise places for them to stay on special nights" he smiled, as I patted his thigh,

"You really should tell me that they're going so I don't jump down your throat about them" I sighed,

"Eh, no! It's part of our 'surprise' routine" he winked, making me giggle,

"Whatever you say" I replied, as Randy pulled up into the arena car park. I jumped out of his 4x4 – my gold platform strap sandals clicking as they hit the gritted floor. I smiled – straightening my cream grecian shift dress, as Randy locked the car up. I walked around to meet him, grabbing his hand before we made our way towards the arena.

As we walked down the many winding hallways of the backstage area, I wondered how Dave had coped with Kayla and Jayden alone. There were 4 now, and they were developing perfectly! Talking and walking like pro's – which meant keeping an extra careful eye on them when here in the arena or when we went out as a family. They were turning into a handful – especially when travelling. But me and Randy were loving every minute of having them around, and I'm pretty sure they were loving the fact that they were surrounded by their "auntie's" and "uncle's". Jayden tended to stick with Ashley and John – he loved them, and as for Kayla... well, Kayla. Kayla was like her dad. A huge flirt! She'd bat her eyelashes at the nearest superstar – or mainly Matt and Jeff. Everyone, bar a couple – not naming names, but I'm sure you can guess, love the twins and happily help us out with them. I giggled at the thought of Dave trying to look after Kayla and Jayden. They were probably running amuck and driving him crazy.

"What's so funny?" Randy asked, nudging me,

"Nothing. I was just think about how Kayla and Jayden were probably driving Dave insane" I replied, as Randy chuckled,

"I wouldn't put it past them" he replied, pulling me into his side and holding me close as we walked towards Dave's locker room.

As we reached Dave's door, a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach started to rise. I looked up at the door – it slightly open, the feeling getting worse,

"Randy! Something's wrong!" I began, as Randy looked down at me. My eyes full of worry locking with his deep blue orbs,

"What?" he asked, sounding concerned; it showing on his face as he began to frown,

"I dunno what... but I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach..." I replied, pushing the locker room door open and scanning the room. Dave was asleep on the sofa, but there were no kids. I knew something was wrong the moment that feeling came! "Where are they?" I asked, worried as Randy looked behind the sofa and chairs, before checking the bathroom. I sat down as a faint feeling washed over me,

"They'll be fine" Randy replied, the worry and concern evident in his voice,

"How can you say that?" I shouted, "There out there alone, probably scared and they won't know what the fuck to do or where to go!"

"Hey! Hey!" Dave slurred, slowly waking from his deep sleep, "What's all the shouting for?" he asked, sitting up and looking at me and Randy,

"Oh! I dunno..." I spat, "Can you see something missing?"

I watched as Dave's eyes scanned the room, the corners of his mouth tugging down and resulting in a frown, "Where's the twins?"

"I dunno!" I shouted, standing up, "I was about to ask you the same fucking question!"

"Babe, calm down!" Randy said, rubbing my lower back,

"How can I be calm? My kids are out there alone!..." I shouted, tears forming in my eyes, "With people like Maryse lurking!" My eyes widened, "I gotta go find them!" I said, kicking my heels off and running out of the room – beginning a search,

"Syd!" Randy shouted. I stopped and turned to face him, "Phone me if you find them... ok?"

"Ok..." I shouted back, "Same goes to you!" I finished, continuing on my search...

**Stephanie's P.O.V**

"Yeah, dad" I said down the phone,

"**And Paul?" **dad asked, as I sighed,

"Yeah, dad. Me and Paul are fine. The kids are fine and we're taking good care of RAW!" I replied, "Now please, go and enjoy your holiday... and stop phoning, we're fine!" I continued, "We'll phone you if we need you, ok?"

"**We raised you well" **dad replied laughing, **"Ok, ok... speak to you when we're back, love you princess"**

"Love you too dad" I replied, before ending the call. I smiled and shook my head, dad worried too much!

I made my way back towards Paul's locker room – passing a couple of equipment boxes. I stopped, giving myself a weird look. Before taking a few steps back and looking down,

"Kayla? Jayden?" I said, shock masking my voice. They were sat shaking and holding one another. I placed my phone in my pocket and picked them up,

"Mummy's gunna be so worried!" I said, as they held onto me tightly, "C'mon, let's go see Uncle Paul" I said, beginning to walk back in the direction of Paul's locker room...

FFW 10 MINUTES

"Paul!" I said, pushing the door open with my foot,

"Yeah" he replied,

"Look who I found by an equipment box..." I said, walking in and placing Jayden and Kayla down,

"What where they doing there?" Paul asked, as Kayla jumped on the sofa next to Paul and snuggled up to his side,

"Uncle Paul... have you got any sweets?" Kayla asked, as Paul hugged her against his side,

"Yeah, sure bud..." Paul replied, grabbing his bag and pulling out a small bag of Haribo sweets, opening them and passing them to Kayla,

"Thank you Uncle Paul" Kayla replied, beginning to chew on one of the small sweets,

"Anyway, what were they doing on their own?" Paul asked, turning his head to me,

"I dunno! But Syd's gunna be so fucking worried!" I replied, "I don't even wanna think about what Randy's like!"

"Hmmm" Paul replied, as Kayla continued to chew on her sweets as Jayden played with his action man,

"I'm gunna phone Syd" I said walking out of the room and dialling Syd's number...

FFW 5 MINS

I'd tried Syd's phone 3 times... no answer. Dave's twice... again, no answer. One try on Randy, if he doesn't answer then I'm gunna have to go looking for them. I dialled Randy's phone and waited as the tone continued,

"Steph?" he said, clearly out of breath,

"Hey Randy" I replied, "Have you found the twins?"

"No... wait, how do you know about them?" he asked, sounding confused,

"Coz I found them by an equipment box" I replied, as he sighed in relief,

"Thank god! Where are they?" he asked,

"With me and Paul in his locker room... oh and phone Syd, she aint answering my phone calls"

"Ok... we'll be round in a couple" Randy replied,

"Ok, later" I replied,

"Later" Randy finished, before ending the call. I locked my phone and walked back into the locker room...


End file.
